sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Light the Fire Within (LeAnn Rimes song)
"Light the Fire Within" is a theme song for the 2002 Winter Olympics and later the 2002 re-release of I Need You which was performed by LeAnn Rimes of Curb Recprds. It was written by David Foster and Linda Thompson with the orchestra arrangements by William Ross. Background This song is an intense ballad that presents the trademark powerful arrangement usually created for these big anthems. Rimes’ passionate vocal performance is really impressive under Foster’s state of the art production. The song was later included on the re-release of Rimes’ 2001 album, I Need You, a pop collection that presents a few Diane Warren tunes as well as b-sides and promotional stuff. The song was probably added to “I Need You” to help boost its sales after the huge exposure the song had at the 2002 Winter Olympics. Lyrics (We will light the fire within) (We will light the fire, the fire within) Have no fear When darkness falls 'Cause there's a light that shines Within us all Although this world Can turn so cold When we reach inside We find some warmth 'Cause there's a flame that burns In every heart It's the will we have That lights the spark Once in every lifetime There's a chance to stand apart We can show the world our very best Reveal what's in our heart So the story goes and glory Never will end Inspiration lights the fire within And if we fall We won't stay down We will get back up And use the strength we found And we will rise (And we will rise) Like champions (Like champions) Every obstacle We'll overcome Once in every lifetime There's a chance to stand apart We can show the world our very best Reveal what's in our heart So the story goes and glory Never will end Inspiration lights the fire within And if We just stay strong Then our hearts will move us on Once in every lifetime There's a chance to stand apart We can show the world our very best Reveal what's in our heart So the story goes and glory Never will end Inspiration lights the fire In each heart there burns desire Inspiration lights the fire within (Within) (Each fire) (The fire) (Within) We can find the fire within (The fire) (The fire) The fire (The fire) (The fire) (Within) (Each fire) (The fire) The fire (Within) The fire (Within) (The fire) (The fire) (Within) (The fire) Within Category:2002 songs Category:LeAnn Rimes songs Category:Songs written by Linda Thompson (actress) Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Olympic theme songs Category:2002 Winter Olympics Category:Colleen Villard songs Category:Kristen Bell songs Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Song recordings produced by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Ron Fair Category:Sally Dworsky songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Jive Records singles Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt songs Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:Song recordings produced by Matthew Gerrard